


Triple the Fun

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lumin, Dirty Talk, Hermpahrodite!Alfor, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome, Xenophilia, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Blaytz enjoys some fun with his lovers





	Triple the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this beautiful little art piece by hopahopa that inspired me to write this. Please go check their Blaytz stuff, it is so good!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read

In all his years, Blaytz has had an array of lovers and passing flings that he looked back on rather fondly. After all it was no crime to have a healthy, fun sex life. If he could go back in time he wouldn't have changed a thing.

But no one, not a single one, had ever managed to claim his heart.

Not like these two had; first Alfor with his inspiring words of peace, his inquenchable desire to learn, his warm kindness and fiery temper that just seemed to make him more endearing. He was always ready for the next adventure no matter where it lead them.

Then came Lumin. Their sweet, shy Lumin who caught his eye the day the comet had crashed into Daibazaal. He had such a gentle soul to him when it was just the three of them with no social boundaries keeping them apart in the privacy of their rooms. But that didn't mean Lumin didn't have the means to be a fighter when he needed to be and was by no means a pushover.

In the beginning he had been conflicted between who he should pursue; Alfor was still recovering from the divorce—as amicable as it had been—and Lumin was employed by Zarkon, his fellow royal and friend which could have put quite a strain on him. He had wanted to wait, wanted to pick the right time to tell them.

Then he had walked in on the two talking to each other; Lumin lightly and almost flirtatiously brushing dust off Alfor's shoulder, while Alfor was leaning his arm on the wall as he smiles down at him.

In all his life, Blaytz never wanted two people more than he had in that moment.

And after a month if still pining and then a night of drinking with his friends he had finally confessed everything to them.

Hence how he ended up here a year later.

He watched Lumin as he mouthed slowly along Blaytz's length, carefully licking along the underside of it. It felt warm and soft as it glides up to the tip and lightly licks at the precum leaking out. Alfor was slowlt tracing along Lumin's back, his markings glowing as he kissed along the galra's shoulders and lightly traces his fingers down his sides.

"Stars look at you..." Alfor whispered as he leans down and kisses the servant's shoulder gently, "You're just stunning aren't you Lumin?"

A mewl sounds from him as he mouths along Blaytz's cock, lightly resting his hands on his thighs.

Blaytz smiles as he gently touches his head, his thumb rubbing along the ridges on his head where he feels a small patch of fuzz forming, "Of course he is...you're both gorgeous actually..." he slides a hand down Lumin's back to gently hold one of Alfor's hands, intertwinging their fingers.

"You're not too bad on the eyes either," Alfor chuckled, his cock resting on Lumin's ass.

It had more intricate markings like little blue swirls that went down the length, over his testicles and upon the plump folds of his slit. It was like he was looking upon a living work of glowing art. He watches as hands grip the plump cheeks of their galra lover's ass before his cock slips down to glide over Lumin's wet slit.

Their scents of arousal complimented each other as they fill the room; a musky, ashen scent from Alfor, while a sweet, calming scent comes from Lumin. Blaytz gives a soft trill before licking his lips when he feels soft lips wrap around his cock and slide down slowly.

"Mmm..." Blaytz leaned back on the pillows under his back, closing his eyes as he enjoys the warmth of the other's mouth.

He could feel every soft moan, every pleasured whimper that made him bite his lip and hiss softly at the sensations they cause. He almost wanted to kick himself for letting Alfor convince him to let them do it in a guest room that wasn't soundproof!

"Mmm...!" Lumin bucks suddenly, causing the Nalquodian to open his eyes when he gives a particularly long moan.

Alfor shivered as his cock slides into the galra, closing his eyes as he relishes in how the other's slit clenches around him, "Yes..quiznak yes...you're so snug Lumin...even after how many times we've fucked you..."

Blaytz's breathing hitches as he watches Alfor lean over Lumin to press against his back. Watches how his Altean love rests his cheek against his galra love's temple, even giving it a little kiss. Lumin was biushes hard, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks hard around Blaytz.

"M-Mmmmm...mmmmnnnghh...!" Lumin chokes slightly when Blaytz presses on his head slightly.

"You look good with his cock in your mouth..." Alfor slowly rocked his hips forwards and smiles at the muffled squeal it earns him, "And the noises you make as I fuck you..you're just so lovely, darling." he kisses down his neck as he begins rocking his hips into Lumin's, his cock sliding over all the right spots, "Quiznaking gorgeous..."

Blaytz bites his bottom lip before pulling that lovely mouth off his length. Lumin coughs and gasps as some drool dribbles down nis chin and looks up at Blaytz with needy, glazed eyes.

"Please...!" his gasps hoarsely, "Please...I need...mmmmmmm...!" his body trembles as he bows his head and watches his own cock leaking as slick drips from his aching slit.

"Shhhh shhh...it's ok baby," Blaytz purrs softly, "We got you...we got you..."

Alfor nuzzles him softly, "Do you need me to slow down?"

Hos eyes glow, warm with pleasure but also with so much affection. He slows his thrusts a bit so not to overwhelm the other as Lumins uses Blaytz's thighs as leverage. He slowly raises his head, panting softly.

"I..I'm ok...I'll be ok..." he pants softly, "P-please continue...!"

Blaytz smiles lovingly down at them both, his antennae slowly forming a small heart shape as Lumin looks up with Alfor. He slowly laps at the cock that had just been in his mouth and closed his eyes as he relishes the slow, but deep pace Alfor uses.

As the two get lost in their pleasure in plain view for him, Blaytz could only watch and enjoy the show as his cock was sucked and tended to so nicely.

_Fuck...I’m so lucky._


End file.
